1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tractor hitches and, more particularly, to three-point front hitches mountable to the tractor frame.
2. History of the Prior Art
In 1926, a revolutionary 3-point hitch for farm tractors was patented by Harry Ferguson in Britain. The 3-point hitch transferred stress and weight to the back wheels, in conjunction with the hydraulics system. Harry Ferguson's infamous handshake agreement with Henry Ford was the precursor to the Ford 9n tractor in 1939. Utilizing Fergusons hydraulic system along with his three-point hitch gave Ford the advantage over the competition. Others were forced to introduce a competitive hitch. Once Fergusons patents expired the three-point hitch became the industry standard. John Deere began offering a three-point hitch that was compatible with standard three-point implements with the introduction of the 20 series two cylinder tractors in 1956. John Deere 520 and 620 tractors utilized a unique three-point design. The 720 John Deere Tractor used the same design, however the draft link supports are larger than the 520 and 620 John Deere three-point Hitch. Draft links, otherwise known as elephant ears, have an unusual shape. The John Deere 520 and 620 tractors were ahead of the 530 and the 630 tractors, with the three point hitch. The 720 was followed by the John Deere 730. In 1960, John Deere ended 2 cylinder production. In 1961, these tractors were replaced by 4, 6 and 8 cylinder models. In use for only 5 years, many of these tractor components became obsolete. John Deere three-point hitches are offered on the aftermarket.